GhostKing Screws up Time and SPAAACE V
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: So much space. Gotta see it all.
1. SPAAACE!

**GhostKing Screws up Time and SPAAAAACE V **

**XxXxXxXx  
**

**SHORTEST FLASHBACK IN THE HISTORY OF EVER!  
**

_Just when I thought this couldn't get any weirder..." GhostKing sighed. _

_"Oh well." Sarah shrugged. _

**XxXxXxXx **

GhostKing's eyes flared open. A dream. It had all been a dream...hadn't it?

No...a dream of a memory.

They had tried to find Sarah's mom...but something happened after that. Sarah was taken. It was unknown by who or why.

And now GhostKing didn't know where she herself was along with the others; Sonic, Silver, Shadow and Mephiles. Perhaps they had been taken too.

GhostKing faded out again.

** XxXxXxXx**

"Um...pardon me, but you're sleeping. You're not supposed to be sleeping! If you sleep, you could get brain damage! I don't know why...just go along with it. Uh, hello?! Earth to alien! You! Yes, you! Stop sleeping! I mean it!"

Shadow smacked the thing that was yelling at him away. But unfortunately, it came back.

"That was rude." it said.

"I don't care..."

"Well, you should. You might have brain damage. Um...say 'apple'. I need to make sure you're in good condition—"

Shadow smacked the thing away again, sitting up and roaring, "If I just smacked you away and responded to your irritating voice, then I would ASSUME I don't have brain damage!"

His eyes began to adjust to the dark. He was in some sort of room, on a rather thin mattress. Hanging from the ceiling was a round robot with an annoyed look on it's 'face'. It was about the size of a beach ball, with one glowing blue eye that was narrowed in annoyance.

"In case you were wondering, non-brain damaged specimen, I am Wheatly. I already know what your name is."

"...you do?" Shadow asked awkwardly.

"Yes. You are Irritated."

Shadow facepalmed. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Fine then. My name is Wheatly."

"You just said that."

"No I didn't."

Someone in that room had brain damage, and Shadow was pretty sure it was not him. "Where am I?"

"Um...that's classified. For the meantime, just follow me." Wheatly said, sort of rolling along the ceiling towards the door. Shadow stood and followed, feeling a bit weak in the knees.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Um...I think about a year."

Shadow stopped walking. "A YEAR?!"

"About," Wheatly opened the door through a password. He exited the room and turned, waiting for Shadow to follow.

"Wh...what about the others? Where are they?"

"All your questions will be answered momentarily." Wheatly promised.

They exited the room and entered an elevator that went right instead of up or down. Wheatly narrowed his eye at Shadow, saying, "You don't look like a hedgehog."

"You don't look like artificial intelligence." Shadow muttered.

"I can't see why the personnel here wanted you. You must have drove them mad with your sarcasm."

The doors opened and they entered into a large-ish room. Another robot was hanging from the ceiling, this one a lot bigger than Wheatly.

"This is GLaDOS." said robot said. "She will evaluate you."

The large robot turned at the sound of 'her' name and stared straight at Shadow. "Oh my gods. I expected you to perish in stasis." she said in a monologue tone.

"It's not the first time I was put in it." Shadow growled.

"Most specimens emerge from it with severe malnourishment and brain damage. It seems as though you became more sarcastic and packed on a few pounds."

"Thank you."

"Wheatly, get this pathetic creature out of here."

"Ok," Wheatly pointed Shadow in the direction of a different door. "Wait in there."

"For what?" Shadow asked.

"You will have to see." Wheatly said before shutting the door and leaving him in complete darkness.

"But I can't see anything..." Shadow growled.

**XxXxXxXx **

"Excuse me. Get up."

"Wh...?" Silver muttered.

"You. Up. Now. And don't go back to sleep. You might have brain damage. Don't ask me to explain again."

"Wh...aaa...?"

"Ugh. I knew one of these test subjects would end up for the worst." said the voice.

"Wh...test subjects?" Silver moaned, sitting up slowly and blinking hard. "What do you mean...?"

"Good. At least you can still string words together. Ok...say 'apple.' Can you do that? _Apple_..."

"Uh...apple...?" Silver said, his eyes finally adjusting to the light.

"Good. What is an apple?"

"A fruit..." Silver began to recall a bit of what happened.

"Ok, you're safe. Come with me."

"Who are you?" Silver asked, standing. His legs felt like Jell-o.

"I'm Wheatly." said the circular robot. "And you're going to meet GLaDOS for evaluation."

"What for?"

"She wants to see how your body has reacted to being in stasis for a year. To me, you look fine. But she'll give the final judgment."

"A...year?! What happened?!" Silver panicked. "How did we end up here?!"

"She will explain in a bit." Wheatly said, opening an elevator door. "Get in and shut up."

Silver did as he was told. The elevator lead them to a room occupied by a large robot suspended by the roof, much like how Wheatly was. This one turned an orange eye to the hedgehog, scanning him.

"Well, like most test subjects, your mind is primitive and your skills are mediocre." she said in a bored voice. "At least no one tries to put you in a potato and feed you to birds."

"..._What_." Silver said plainly.

"I'll give you the fast version. Don't ask me to repeat myself." GLaDOS then proceed to speed talk in the extreme, even for a robot. Her voice was one jumble of sound that sounded a bit like, '_Abdudownsmsnkapqisndnxneuthg la_.'

"So there. If you ever have any questions, just remember what I said."

"...What...?" Silver squeaked.

"Put him with the fat subject." GLaDOS said to Wheatly.

"Right away." Wheatly lead Silver to another door and pushed him in. He left after that.

"Uh...hello?" Silver asked.

"Silver? Thank Chaos you're still alive." Shadow said.

"You know, GLaDOS called you fat."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm going to blow this place to oblivion."

** XxXxXxXx **

It was a bit later...but she didn't know how much later. Nothing made sense now. What was happening?

And why?

Why couldn't she remember anything?

"Sarah?" GhostKing asked softly. No reply.

She faded out again.

**XxXxXxXx **

"Get up, you may have brain da—"

"_EEEYYYAAAHHHH!_" Sonic jumped a mile at the sound of a voice. He found himself staring into the eye of a robot, this one looking kind of surprised itself and a bit concerned.

"My name is Wheatly." it said very slowly. "Can you understand me?"

"Uh...y-yeah..." Sonic realized he was shaking uncontrollably. "Wh...what happened? Where am I? What's going on?"

"Well, you're panicking, which is good...it means you suffered little to no brain damage from stasis—"

"What?! What do you mean?! _Explain_!"

Wheatly sighed. "I do NOT want to explain this again. Just get your blue backside out the door and I'll explain when we get there."

"Oh...ok..." Sonic stood and toppled over, feeling extremely weak in his legs. He eventually made it to the door by using the wall as a crutch.

"You are to be evaluated." Wheatly said. "GLaDOS only wants the test subjects in good condition."

"_TEST SUBJECTS_?!" Sonic shouted, falling to the ground again in a loud thump.

If Wheatly had hands, he would have facepalmed. They rode in an awkward elevator to a large room. An equally large robot greeted them. Sonic flipped out at the sight of the mechanical thing and tried to punch it, but he missed and sent himself falling to the ground again.

"I am so embarrassed." the robot said. "I expected you out of them all to at least mature a bit."

"What's going on?!" Sonic wailed. "Where am I?!"

"Calm yourself, primitive creature. This is going under your file. It will say, 'Whiny, blue and annoying.' I hope you're happy. I hate blue."

Sonic just stared.

"Overall, you seem to be in as good of health as mortal beings can be in. Wheatly, put him with the fat and anorexic ones."

"Yes, GLaDOS." Wheatly said, pushing Sonic towards a door on the opposite side of the place. He was shoved into a dark room.

"Hello?" Sonic called, not exactly expecting an answer.

"Sonic?! You're alive!" Silver cheered.

"Dammit," Shadow swore.

"Good to see you too." Sonic muttered.

"Now what? Who are we missing?" Silver asked.

"Mephiles, Sarah and GhostKing." Shadow sighed. "Hopefully we'll get some answers then."

**XxXxXxXx**

It was dark, cold and too quiet. It was as though he were locked in solitary confinement. It was as though he would never hear anyone else's voice again.

Mephiles loved it.

He decided he didn't care about the others much anymore and drifted back to sleep. He dreamed of his favorite things, which were fire, death, destruction, fire, killing Sonic, fire, blowing things up, fire, leaving the annoying group, and fire.

...Did I mention fire?

Anyway, he was still sleeping when a voice broke through his dreams.

"So much space. Gotta see it all."

Mephiles ignored it.

"It's dark in space. Cuz there's space. Oooh! _SPAAAAACE_!"

Mephiles slowly opened his eyes to see a small circular robot floating in front of him, spinning around the room to see how much space was in it.

"Soooo much spaaaaace..."

"What are you doing here?" Mephiles growled.

The little robot jumped. "Space?! The space has a voice! _SPAAACE! I'M COMING FOR YOOOOUUU_! I like space!"

Mephiles grabbed the robot and turned it around to face him. "Tell me where I am."

"Space," the robot said unhelpfully.

"Where. Am. I." Mephiles hissed.

"Space,"

"I will tear your circuits out one by one,"

"Space," the robot said, glancing around again. "_SPAAAACE_!"

Mephiles threw the robot, but it just started floating around the room happily, singing to the tune of the ABC's: "I love space, I love space, I love SPAAACE!"

"Where am I?" Mephiles asked no one in particular.

"_Spaaaaaaace_!"

"Shut up!"

That was about when a door opened, shedding a lot of light into the dark room. Mephiles squinted as another circular robot floated in, this one a bit bigger and looking extremely annoyed. It caught sight of Mephiles and barked, "My name is Wheatly, you've been in stasis for a year, and come with me now. No questions."

"...What," Mephiles said plainly.

"No questions! I've been through this a million times! I hate my job!" Wheatly shouted.

"That was more of a statement," Mephiles growled.

"Just come with me unless you wish to be exterminated." Wheatly hissed evilly.

"All right..." Mephiles followed him out into the hall and into an elevator. The annoying, space-crazed robot followed, but turned down the hall instead, singing, "Space loves me, I love space..."

"Where are we going?" Mephiles asked.

"To meet GLaDOS. Enough questions." Wheatly growled. They entered into a large room containing another robot, this one quite a bit bigger than Wheatly or Space-Crazed-Defective-Robot-Trash. It turned and stared at Mephiles.

"You are not intimidating," it said.

"So?"

"So you are just as ordinary as the other test subjects. No, wait...I lied. You are actually the one I like least."

"Why?" Mephiles asked.

"Because you are ugly."

"That isn't a good explination."

"Wheatly, put him with the other fat, anorexic and over-reactant ones." the robot said in a bored tone.

Mephiles was shoved into another room and left in more darkness.

"Mephiles? Is that you?" Silver asked.

"Yes," Mephiles sighed. "Who are we missing?"

"GhostKing and Sarah." Sonic said.

"We don't know where they are." Shadow added.

"Or where _we_ are..." Mephiles sighed.

"WHAT IF WE'RE GONNA DIE?!"

"Calm down, Sonic," Shadow growled.

"So...now what? I'm hungry." Silver said.

"We wait." Mephiles decided.

**XxXxXxXx **

Again.

Waking up.

But what for? There was nothing to see. Nothing to do.

Nothing.

GhostKing tried to focus. But everything was still blurred. Her Author Powers weren't working. She seemed lost in her own mind.

"Sarah...?" she asked, her voice feeling like gravel.

No reply.

Then...voices. But she couldn't find the source.

GhostKing faded out again...

**XxXxXxXx**

**Hurray for Portal references! Should this be crossed over? I'm only planning to use Portal stuff for two and a half chapters, but it's pretty important to the story...  
**

**I like space.  
**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!  
**

**Lordoftheghostking28  
**


	2. The colour orange

**CHAPTER 2**

**I decided to not make it a crossover on account of most of the Portal stuff ending in this chapter... **

**And thanks for the reviews! Holy crud, I had about fifty million notifications about this story and Dreams of Absolution! THANKS! :D  
**

**XxXxXxXx **

It was after what seemed like forever before the door opened and GLaDOS and Wheatly entered the dark room. The darkness was lifted slightly, so everyone could at least see each other.

"Well, you are all pitiful freaks of nature," GLaDOS said in a bored tone. "None of you possess any real abilities. I should just release a deadly neurotoxin and end your pitiful existences."

"DON'T KILL ME!" Sonic wailed. "I'M SORRY I'M WHINY AND BLUE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"'

Mephiles smacked him.

"Shut up!" Shadow roared.

"Wheatly, get the most sensible one. I'll be waiting in the testing room," GLaDOS turned and left, leaving Sonic crying, curled in a corner and sucking his thumb.

"Right away," Wheatly glared at the room's occupants, as though staring into their souls. "You, the one with mascara. Yes, you, pothead. Come on,"

"I find that insulting." Silver whined. "I don't wear mascara and I'm not a pothead!"

"Ok, fine. You, Stripes. This way."

"Do NOT call me 'Stripes'." Shadow growled.

"Fine. All right...you without complete facial features and the demon eyes. Come with m—"

"How about NO." Mephiles roared.

"Me?" Sonic begged. "Take me with you! They're all mean!"

Wheatly rolled his eyes.

**XxXxXxXx**

GLaDOS narrowed her robot eye and glared at Wheatly. "I told you to bring only one. Why are they all here?"

"None of them are sensible." Wheatly sighed, casting a glance behind him at the crazy group, who were all ganging up on Sonic and beating the crud out of him.

GLaDOS sighed too; shutting her eye. She was stressed out, even for a robot. "The first one to the Portal Gun is the one we use,"

"Yes, ma'am." Wheatly said, ramming into Silver's back and pushing him towards a pair of doors. The others followed, grumbling things about being hungry and bored.

"Wait for me..." Sonic moaned, his arms bending at odd angles.

Wheatly scooted him into the other room.

"Get up. We didn't hurt you, you drama queen." Shadow growled.

"Faker," Sonic flipped him off.

GLaDOS stared at everyone in turn before saying, "Now, whichever one of you freaks makes it to the Portal Gun first wins. That is all. Wheatly, let's begin the testing,"

"Right away," Wheatly said, he and GLaDOS leaving the room.

"Well, what does a Portal Gun look like?" Silver asked. "Can we at least see a picture?"

The room got dark. "That's a no, then..."

That was about when tens of thousands of tiny lights filled the room, all coating one wall.

"Uh...what are those?" Sonic asked.

"Bugs," Shadow sighed. "Lots and lots of bugs."

"What kind?"

"The kind that probably want to kill us," Shadow growled.

The bugs with the beady, glowing eyes began buzzing angerly, and moving around.

"I don't like bugs," Silver squeaked.

"Not our probablem," Mephiles hissed.

The bugs buzzed some more and then darted at the room's inhabitants.

**XxXxXxXx**

GhostKing opened her eyes again to be greeted with more darkness. But this time was different than the others. She could actually think without fading out. And the one thought on her mind was, "Where the bloody heck am I?"

She wiggled around a bit, finding out she was on a soft bed. She wasn't wearing the clothes she remembered wearing, though. This fabric felt a little tight. And jumpsuit-ish.

And it felt orange. GhostKing had no idea how she could feel the colour orange. She just could.

That said and done, she sat up and managed to cast a faint glow around the room with Author Power. It was a tiny space; only the bed and a small bedstand with nothing on it. She got up and headed for the door...

...Only there was no door.

GhostKing frowned. "The heck," she muttered.

She glanced around the room, locating a small vent. It would have to do. She managed to tear it from the wall and climb inside. It was a pretty tight fit, but it was all she had to escape.

"Well, it could be worse..." she muttered.

That was three seconds before the duct decided to drop straight down for a few hundred meters.

"I TAKE IT BACK!" GhostKing screamed. She hit the bottom with a loud and painful BANG, which dented the metal. "Ow..." GhostKing muttered, continuing on despite the fact her left hand was swelling.

The duct broke under her weight, depositing her in a brightly lit room. "AGH! MY ALREADY SWELLING HAND! OOOH, THE PAIN!" GhostKing rolled around, clutching her hand. She backed into a podium or something, sending something kind of heavy crashing down onto her back.

"AAAAGHH!"

She realized that whatever it was that fell on her sort of resembled a gun. She snapped it up, looking at it as though it were a ton of diamond. "My precious..." GhostKing muttered, all pain gone in her hand and back.

She accidentally hit the trigger, sending a ring of orange from the gun, where it hit the wall and made some sort of an opening. GhostKing watched as Silver stumbled from the ring, one trillion itty bitty robot bugs clinging to him and trying to rip his flesh off.

"GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!"

GhostKing shot Silver with the gun. He was suddenly back in the other ring, the bugs still on him. "AAAOOAAA IT BURNZZ!"

There was a high pitched whistle. The tiny bugs all dropped dead.

"Well, that went better than expected," GhostKing grinned as Sonic, Mephiles and Shadow stepped out of the ring thing.

"I hate bugs..." Silver whimpered.

The ceiling opened and two robots entered the room. "Wheatly, what is the human doing here?" asked GLaDOS.

"I don't know." Wheatly said. "But you did say that the one who reaches the Portal Gun first is the one we'll use,"

"Oh, so that's a Portal Gun..." Silver said in awe.

"Wait...use me for what?" GhostKing asked as GLaDOS picked her up by the scruff of her jumpsuit.

"Testing," said robot chirped a bit too enthusiastically.

"_WHAT_?!"

"Bye, GhostKing! Nice knowing you!" Sonic waved. "If there's anything left of you, we'll bury it!"

Mephiles smacked him.

GhostKing twisted out of the robot's grip, turning and aiming the Portal Gun at her. "Don't make me...uh... Portal you to death!"

"Ahhh! Put that down! You don't know how dangerous that is!" Wheatly ducked down behind GLaDOS.

"You fool! It is not dangerous!" GLaDOS hissed.

"Well, either it is, or it isn't! I'm gonna find out!" GhostKing took aim. As she fired, something hit her arm, throwing off her aim and causing a portal to hit the wall. The thing that hit her arm yelled, "_SPAAACE_!" and flew through the portal, which lead to a nice green hill.

"There's our exit!" Sonic shoved Shadow, Mephiles and Silver through, dragging GhostKing through with him.

"Stop them!" GLaDOS shouted, but GhostKing had shut the portal behind her.

"Well, that went well," Silver said.

"Where are we?" Shadow asked.

"Green Hill Zone," Sonic said.

"No, for real." GhostKing facepalmed.

"I dunno."

"Well, do we have a plan?" Silver asked.

"We don't even know what planet we're on," Mephiles growled.

"Well, it's obviously not Gallifrey," Silver said. "If that helps at all."

"Whatever. Come on, we'll just have to find the closest civilization or something." GhostKing lead the way. "After that we should visit the Author Council. I bet they're worried about us,"

"Why don't we just go now?" Sonic asked.

"Because that would make the story move too fast. We need to find a civilization first," GhostKing said in a 'duh' voice.

"Right...I will never understand this Author stuff..." Silver sighed.

GhostKing's iPod thingy—that she somehow still had— made a chirping noise. She pulled it out and looked at it. "What was my password again...? Oh yeah..." she unlocked he passcode and looked at something on the screen. "Ha, I got reviews from people. Awesome," she said.

Then her expression changed to slight horror.

"What is it? Did that one Author who flames everyone flame you again?" Shadow asked.

"No...this one's from Sarah." GhostKing said. "And...I don't know what it means."

"What's it say?" Sonic asked.

" '_Ghostking... Are you getting this? I have to encode it. You remember this code, right? I hope so... _

_He took me. _

_I can't say who, you have to find out on your own, but he has me hidden. I'm lucky I'm still alive..._

_ I thought he still could be good. I thought that Dad (my TimeLord father) had changed him._

_ I guess I was wrong. _

_Ghostking, you have to find me. Soon... I'm running out of time. He only has to knock four times... I can almost hear the drums... _

_From Sarah_.'"

"I want to know how you just spoke in paragraphs." Silver said in awe.

"Wait...she has another dad...?" Mephiles asked.

"Long story. But sort of, yeah," GhostKing said. "If only she left a clue to where she was..."

"Next stop, The Author Council! They always have answers!" Silver cheered.

"Right... I guess that's the only place to go..." GhostKing reluctantly agreed.

Then a small floating orb flew around the group, saying, "I like space,"

**XxXxXxXx**

** I need people to make a brief entrance in the next chapter. Everyone who was in a previous Time and Space, you will be in it. If you want to be in this briefly, say so in a review and give a basic description of you and/or an OC.**

**Also, I apologize for any misspellings. I am a horrible speller. I'm so bad Spell-Check has no suggestions and I have to search the word online.  
**

**Randomness to be invading the next chapter! It'll involve stuff like Chaos and robots that like space! ...Or maybe that'll be the next chapter...  
**

**Oh well.  
**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!  
**

**Lordoftheghostking28  
**


	3. Beauty: It burnz

**CHAPTER 3 **

**XxXxXxXx**

The small floating orb flew around the group and teleported with them, much to Mephiles' annoyance.

"Why. Just why." he groaned as the robot flew around some more, shouting, "SPAAACE!"

"This is your eternal punishment." Shadow said instantly.

"We can melt the bucket of bolts later. Right now we need to find out what happened around here." GhostKing pushed open the huge stone doors of the Author Council and walked in. There was a small group gathered around like there always was. But once the others entered he Council, silence fell like a large whale from space.

That was a horrible analogy.

"It's...It's..." someone stuttered. "IT'S THEM!"

GhostKing had no idea what happened, but they were suddenly flocked by Authors that were asking a million questions at once.

"Where were you?! Nate sent out groups looking for you everywhere!"

Sonic did a double take on the girl that had exclaimed this sentence. "...Rae? Raeweis?!"

The girl nodded. "Yep! It's been a while!"

"Remember me? I'm Bluemist45!" another girl piped up.

"And I'm Johnny RocketBooster!" another kid shouted.

"Oh yeah! I remember you! I also have very short patience for all of you!" Shadow growled.

"We missed you too, Grumpy," Rae glared.

"Where's Mr. K? Is he here?" Silver asked.

"Mr. K? Yeah! He works here," Johnny said.

"Really? I didn't know he was an Author!" Sonic said.

"He isn't. He's the janitor." Bluemist said.

"...Oh."

"What's going on?" someone shouted.

The many Authors flocking the group backed off to allow one of the head Council members through. "Nate? Nate the Werehog?!" GhostKing beamed. "Man, nothing changed here!"

"Actually, a lot happened," Johnny said. "Well...Chaos are nearly extinct. We have some of the last ones in existence, and we're trying to raise them."

"In fact, why don't you go and check on them? You can get familiar with the garden and such," Nate grinned. "And try to get them to mate. We need baby Chao like, right now."

"Oh ok..." Sonic muttered. "But we have to find Mr. K."

"I'll bring him to the garden." Nate said.

They were lead to a large room that had a rainbow stairway going up and down, a beautiful structure at the top and bottom of these staircases. There was another structure in front of them, this one made of stone. "Just go right on through there. And make the Chaos happy. It's easy enough." Nate said, leaving.

"Alrighty then." Silver said. They walked into a beautiful garden.

"AAAHHAAAA BEAUTY! IT BURNS!" Mephiles shouted, melting away.

"Well, he's no help." GhostKing muttered. A cute blue and yellow Chao hopped up to her and clung to her leg.

"Awww. So cute." Sonic snickered.

Three flying Chao tackled him to the ground. Two others saw this and laughed so hard they fell over.

"Well, Nate did say to make them happy..." GhostKing facepalmed.

"Um...how do we mate them?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno...I don't want to." Silver squeaked.

"Oh, I know." Shadow pointed to a heart shaped fruit thingy. "The obvious helps."

"Sure does. Ok, everyone, make them fat." GhostKing chucked fruit at the Chaos.

**FIVE MINUTES OF SHOVING FRUIT DOWN CHAOS' THROATS LATER... **

"This one grew flowers around it in a total of three seconds." Silver said awkwardly, pointing to a small white Chao that was sitting in a ring of flowers that was not there three seconds ago. The little bobby thing on top of its head had changed to a heart.

"Uh...quick question..." Sonic said awkwardly. "Which ones are boys and which are girls? I don't want to try to mate two together only to disappoint them..."

"Shut up, Sonic," Shadow slapped him.

"Look! That one grew flowers too!" Silver cheered, pointing to another blue Chao. GhostKing picked up the blue Chao and sat it in front of the other one. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before standing and hugging. Hearts and flowers appeared out of nowhere and they kissed and made out.

"...Eeeeeewwwww..." Silver grimaced as they both kept doing this for a bit longer. With a loud and comical POP, a white and yellow polka dotted egg appeared out of nowhere in-between the two Chao.

"Well, one's a girl and one's a boy. That's about all we know." Sonic shrugged.

"I'VE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Silver screamed, turning and running into the cliff. He got back up and ran out, crying and screaming the entire way.

"Alrighty then." GhostKing blinked, picking up the Chao egg. "I wonder what this one will look like,"

The top half of the egg flew off, hitting her in the face and knocking her glasses off. Sitting in the other half of the eggshell was a dark purple Chao with the creepiest, unnerving grin ever on a newborn. It made a cute baby noise, but it was still creepy.

"Look, it's Mephiles in Chao form!" Shadow laughed.

"Speaking of him, where did he go? And Silver too?" GhostKing asked.

"Somewhere not here, that's all I know." Sonic shrugged.

"Well, we've got to find them."

That was about when a few people walked through the garden's entrance. One was Nate, of course, and another was a kid that they had seen around the Council a few times, Gnat1. He was the guy that called them in the fourth Time and Space.

Another was a Mobian lion OC that was usually associated with Gnat, Thunder. There was another guy that looked about 14, and GhostKing had never seen him before. The last Author was female with wavy long brown hair and pale skin. She wore a black shirt with a Pikachu on it and jeans cut to the middle of her thighs. She was tall too, about 6' 3, and barefoot.

"Hey...you're lovrofpokemon!" GhostKing said to Pikachu girl.

"Harro, GhostKing! Haven't seen you in a while!" Pokemon said.

"Who're you? I've never seen you before." Sonic said to the 14-year oldish kid.

"I'm TheEighthLight. I'm kinda new." he said awkwardly.

"Man, we all thought you were dead!" Gnat said.

"I did too. Have you seen Mephiles?" Sonic asked.

"Nope...but he might be down in the Dark Garden." Thunder said.

"Hey, wait," Shadow caught sight of the last person that walked in with the group of Authors. "Mr. K!"

Sarah's dad gave an awkward wave. "Haven't seen you or Sarah for a year...made me think you were never coming back. Where is she, by the way?"

"Sarah's not here." GhostKing sighed. "We don't know where she is or where she could have gone."

Mr. K stared down at his shoes. "Then we have to find her."

"Brilliant idea! Let's start right away!" Sonic cheered.

"All right. Come on, everyone, we need to find Mephiles and Silver first. Mr. K, are you coming with us to find Sarah?" GhostKing asked.

"Of course! She is my daughter!" Mr. K said.

"Alrighty then! Next stop, Dark Garden, and then wherever Sarah might be!" Sonic said happily, heading for the door. The Authors that had lead Mr. K to the Chao Garden stayed behind to shove fruit at the new baby Chao so it could get fat and cuddly.

Everyone else headed down to Chao Hell...er...the Dark Garden. They found Mephiles there staring at a small purple Chao with dragon wings, apparently having a debate over who was scarier.

"Rawr!" the Chao said cutely.

Mephiles just glared. The Chao glared back and took a deep breath before exhaling a flamethrower's worth of flames in his direction.

"HOLY CRAP!" Mephiles dodged the fire.

"Rawr!" the Chao said again before flying off.

"These are some scary little dangerous animals." Silver said from a small island in a pool of blood, watching as two of the Chaos fought over a piece of fruit, one biting onto the other's head and not letting go.

"Yeah...Let's go find Sarah now..." Shadow walked quickly to the door, avoiding any Chao within a five meter diameter.

"Good idea." Sonic agreed.

"We're off to find Sarah!" Silver sang. "La la la la la la!"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**XxXxXxXx**

**Sorry for no updating this past week or anything...there's been a load of crap happening around me and the world... especially what happened in Connecticut. I still can't believe people would do things like this.**

**I'm not afraid the world's going to end...I'm afraid nothing is ever going to change.  
**

**Hasta la Vista, Reader.  
**

**Lordoftheghostking28  
**


	4. Of Time Lords and Shapeshifters

**CHAPTER 4**

** XxXxXxXx**

"Yeah, we're lost." Sonic said, looking around the endless green field.

"Stupid Apple Maps..." GhostKing hit her iPod. "I paid practically a million dollars for this piece of crap! Aaagh!"

"I'll notify the Mathematicians and tell them that $200 is now considered a million dollars." Mephiles sighed. "Can someone make a tree? This sun burns!"

GhostKing's iPod chirped, as though scared its owner would abuse it some more. GhostKing read through a few E-mails, mostly from Sarah. "Hmmm...you guys might want to see this..."

She handed them her iPod, and they read the following:

'_Ghostking (the gang too, if they're there): _

_You haven't come... I'm lucky I have the chance to write you a second time. He has the Doctor imprisoned as well. _

_We're trapped. WE NEED HELP! For some reason, he hasn't done anything... _

_We may be pawns in his master plan, which would explain why we aren't dead yet. _

_We'll stall. We'll try to buy you as much time as we can, but you have to hurry. Have you or Dad found my Mum yet? _

_Ghostking, I am truly frightened. _

_-Sarah_'

"Wait! There's more!" Silver said.

_'Ghostking: Do you remember that one time we went to Mobius together? And we made the tree fort behind Shadow's house? And Evil Fang lives there?_

_ Well, the Doctor and I escaped, but he's close behind us. As far as we know, he can't follow us to the fort. _

_And Evil Fang is an awesome guard! Hurry, just in case. _

_Sarah_'

"Ok, we know where she is. Finally," Shadow said.

"Let's go!" Mr. K shouted. "She could be in trouble!"

"TO MOBIUS!" GhostKing shouted dramatically.

** ...ONE TELEPORTATION LATER...**

"This is madness. How did we end up here?" Silver asked.

"Madness?! _THIS_..._IS_..._MOBIUS_!" Sonic kicked him over the side of a tiny hill. Silver landed on his butt and glared.

"I don't remember this place so...boring." Mephiles said.

"Yeah, and there were trees too." Shadow sighed.

All around them was pretty much nothing but debris. It looked as though a fire had gone through, burning everything.

"I think this may be Sarah's fort..." GhostKing said in shock.

"She was killed?!" Mr. K cried. "No! We came too late!"

"I don't think so... Her last email was dated a day ago...this looks kinda old here, so I think she's safe."

"In the email...who does she mean by 'the Doctor'?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, Doctor who?" Sonic chimed in.

"Oh...DUH." GhostKing facepalmed. "Good job, you guys. You figured it out. Come on, I know where she is."

"But...Doctor who?" Silver said, but no one was paying attention to him now.

**...ONE TELEPORTATION LATER... **

"Where are we?" Mephiles asked.

"Gallifrey." GhostKing said. "She said she's with the Doctor, so this is the only place that makes sense..."

"DOCTOR WHO?! _WHO_?!" Silver shouted.

"Yes, Silver!" GhostKing said.

"Wait...so this is before the Time War?" Mr. K asked.

"Obviously. The planet's still here..." GhostKing pointed around, ignoring Silver in the background as he blew up from lack of answers.

"What now?"

"We find Sarah." Sonic said.

"Stop where you are!" a voice commanded loudly.

The group turned to see a woman dressed in a black, elegant dress. Two large, black, fake feathered wings sprouted from the back of her garment. She was sort of pale, had blonde hair and evil blue eyes.

"Who're you?" Mephiles asked, giving her an odd look.

"Who am I?" the lady chuckled. "Who..._Am I_?!"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am Dark Angel! I rule this planet like I always have!"

"What?" GhostKing blinked. "But...Gallifrey's never...when did you get here?"

"I simply rewrote time." Dark Angel said. "And now...I will have my revenge on you!"

"No! Leave them alone!" Mr. K shouted, stepping into DA's path. "I won't let you harm them!"

"That's cute, Mr. K." DA sneered. "But you can't stop me."

"Yeah. But that will." Silver pointed to the sky.

A large net fell from out of nowhere and entangled the entire group.

"I can't get out! My Author Power won't work!" GhostKing shouted, trying in vain to escape.

"Unhand me this instant!" DA screamed.

The giant net lifted into the sky, carrying the many passengers that were beginning to freak out.

"Did I ever mention I was scared of heights?" Shadow groaned, trying not to look down.

"No. I don't like movement like this..." Sonic turned green. Everyone threatened to push him out of the net.

"OH MAH GAWD THE GROUND'S SO FAR BELOW US! IF WE FALL WE'LL TURN INTO PANCAKES! I DON'T WANNA DIE! BLAZE! I LOVE YOU!" Silver shouted, hyperventilating.

Everyone in the giant net stopped their screamings and gave him an odd look. The only sound was the wind escaping through their prison.

"Calm down, bucko." DA hissed.

**XxXxXxXx **

It was some time later. Silver had passed out, Shadow was bored, Sonic had thrown up many times, Mephiles was about to go insane from being around morons all day, Mr. K was fretting about Sarah, GhostKing was cursing helicopters, and DA wasn't saying anything.

After what seemed like forever, the net touched down on a small landing pad. A few guards came over and unloaded everyone from the net, ushering them towards a fortress in the near distance. They were lead down a few corridors before coming to a dungeon. Three people were inhabiting it, and they glanced up as the other prisoners were marched in.

"Stay in there until Dark Angel sends for you." said one guard.

"What are you talking about?! I AM Dark Angel! Who do you think you are?!" DA screamed.

The guards left.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show," said one of the prisoners.

GhostKing and Mr. K did a double take. "SARAH?!"

"Yep," Sarah grinned as they both squished her in a hug.

"And...Doctor? Is that you?" GhostKing said, staring at one of the two remaining prisoners.

"Allons-y," The Doctor said in slightly saddened tones.

"DOCTOR?! WHO IS THIS FRIGGEN DOCTOR?! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Silver pulled at his quills.

"I'm the Doctor. Last names are too mainstream." The Doctor shrugged, leaving the hedgehog to hit his head against the wall.

"Oh, GhostKing, this is the Master." Sarah motioned to the last prisoner. "He kidnapped me, leading to me sending you messages and such. The Doctor tried to rescue me, and we ended up getting captured by Dark Angel."

"Speaking of which, who the heck are you if you're not Dark Angel?" Sonic said, turning to 'DA'.

'DA' smirked and snapped her fingers. Instantly, she turned from her previous form to another, this one a bit more familiar to the group, as this guy tried to kill them in their previous adventures.

"Envy! What are you doing here?" Shadow hissed.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist FanFiction category had died down over the months. The series had ended a long time ago. I needed a job. I needed people to know my name! I needed glory!" Envy laughed evilly.

Everyone just gave him a strange look.

"I needed something to do, all right? Lust's out somewhere in Final Fantasy...IX ...I think, and as far as I know, Edward went to Yu-Gi-Oh!."

Everyone continued to give him odd looks. Then GhostKing and Sarah made "Oooohh... I get it now" faces and sort of let the matter drop.

"So...can you help us get out of here?" Sarah asked.

"Nope. If you can't break out, no one can. I'm just a shapeshifter." Envy sat in the corner and ignored everyone. So let's forget about him.

"Why did Dark Angel capture us?" Mephiles asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said. "Maybe we're a threat."

"I kidnapped you in the first place so you'd be safe, Sarah! And then this time traveling moron has to come along...and look what happened!" the Master growled.

"Oh...did I ever mention the Master is my twin brother...?" Sarah said softly.

"_WHAAAAT_?!" GhostKing screeched. "YOU'RE A FRIGGEN TIME LORD?! Wait... How does that explain your dad? He's not a Time Lord..."

"I'm not her biological father," Mr. K sighed. "We adopted her..."

"It was the only way. A Time Lord infused with Author Power...a dangerous combination." the Doctor said. "I am her real father, and I am very grateful for all that Mr. K has done."

A silence covered the room. "...Who's her mom, then?" Shadow asked.

Sarah sighed. "Take a wild guess. We're sitting in her dungeon right now."

**XxXxXxXx**

**Merry Christmas, everyone!  
**

**Or...technically...it's Merry Kwanzaa now...Or Hanukkah... I dunno.**

**MERRY EVERYTHING AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND NEW YEARS!  
**

**Anyway...have a good day!  
**

**Hasta la Vista, Readers!  
**

**Lordoftheghostking28  
**


	5. Hold up Mate! It ain't the end yet!

**CHAPTER 5 **

**XxXxXxXx**

"That doesn't make sense." Sonic said.

"Dark Angel is her mother, dimwit." Shadow slapped him.

"Oh. Ok." Sonic said.

"She is also my wife." Mr. K said almost inaudibly.

Silence fell. As did the Doctor. He fell on his butt.

"Wait! Didn't Mr. K try to kill us to find his wife? Remember...in the woods? If he's married to DA, but DA is Sarah's mother and the Doctor is her father... I'm confused." Silver's eyes crossed.

"DA is also a Time Lord." Mr. K said. "She is practically immortal. I believe I am her seventh human husband."

"But...when did you and her get together?" Sonic asked the Doctor. "Because if you are both sort of immortal...does Sarah qualify for that too? Is she really hundreds of years old?"

"She's thirty seven." The Doctor said.

"_WHAAAAT_?!" GhostKing roared.

"And a half." Sarah piped up.

"And I thought I was older than you..."

"Eh...oh well." Sonic shrugged.

"What about Apeture Labs? Why were we all in stasis for a year?" Mephiles asked.

"That I cannot say." The Doctor said. "We'll have to ask Dark Angel. By the way, she left me, not the other way around, if she goes on a rant about me."

"Ok. But if Envy was an accurate portrayal of that woman...she's creepy." Shadow shuddered.

"She's even worse in real life." The Doctor said, standing up from where he was sitting. "She has evil red eyes and snakes for hair...and don't blink, or she'll eat you."

"...Why did you marry her?" Shadow shot the Doctor a strange look.

"I'm joking."

The group rolled their eyes. Envy drew symbols in the dirt, bored out of his mind. Then he began shapeshifting into various forms, mostly to creep people out.

"Dude, there's already one Mephiles...we don't need two." Sarah sighed.

"Oh my gawd I lost my mouth!" Envy/Mephiles said. He ran into a wall and passed out.

"MR. PRISON GUARD?! DO I HAVE TO SHARE A CELL WITH MORONS?!" Shadow shouted, but no one answered.

"I'm bored." Silver declared.

"Good for you." GhostKing sighed.

The Master, who was forgotten in another corner of the cell, facepalmed.

**XxXxXxXx **

**ONE ETERNITY LATER**

** XxXxXxXx **

"Thank Chaos, I thought we were going to die!" Shadow shouted as two guards came and unlocked their cell. Everyone was ushered out of the prison and down multiple long passageways. They came to stone double doors and waited.

"What are we waiting for...?" Sonic wondered.

With a loud creaking noise that would scare the socks off of you if you were home alone, the door slowly opened and a shaft of bright sunlight creeped out and hit Mephiles right between the eyes.

"AAAGGHHH! IT BURNS!" he screamed, melting.

"Here we go again..." GhostKing muttered. Once the doors were opened, everyone walked in, squinting.

"Welcome," a voice said. "To my humble abode."

A woman in a black dress with fake black wings attached to the back walked toward them, an evil look in her eyes. "I am Dark Angel."

"Hi, Mom," Sarah and the Master said st the same time.

"Hi, honey. Haven't seen you in a while. You should come by for fish sticks and custard every now and then..." The Doctor said, but DA ignored him.

"Fish sticks and custard...?" Envy shuddered.

"I love that stuff! When we get out of here, can I have some, Doctor?" Sonic asked.

"Sure!"

"Silence!" DA roared, taking everyone by surprise. "Now, I am going to execute you all, one by one. Who would like to go first?"

"Kill me please," Mephiles said. His face was still half melted.

"What?! Why are you going to execute us?!" Silver wailed.

"Because I need to spread the horror that is my name! Soon, everyone will know about Dark Angel! After you are all dead, I will send you back to your Author Council! They will learn to fear me!"

"Cool plan, bro. Please don't actually mean it." Shadow sighed.

"Kill me please," Mephiles continued.

There was a giant explosion somewhere outside the room along with a shout of, "HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS! I THINK THIS IS AN EVIL FLYING FORTRESS!"

"And that would be our backup." Sarah giggled. "Fashionably late."

"The backup is never late. It arrives precisely when it intends to." Sonic said wisely.

"What quote is that?" Silver asked.

"It's a quote from Space Gandalf the Third."

"Somehow, I don't think so." GhostKing rolled her eyes.

"Stop the backup!" Dark Angel cried, but it was too late. In another explosion, the wall gave out and a few people were standing in the destruction.

These people were Johnny RocketBooster, TheEighthLight, Raeweis, Bluemist45, Nate the Werehog, luvrofpokemon, Gnat1, and someone the group hadn't seen in a while.

"TatlTails?" GhostKing asked.

"Yep. It's been a while." TatlTails grinned. "Now in the wise words of the Doctor...ALLONS-Y!"

"STOP THEM!" Dark Angel roared, but they had vanished; teleporting back to the Author Council.

**XxXxXxXx**

"How did you find us?" Sarah asked.

"Long story short, we fixed a tracking device on Sonic's shoe and he lead us right to you." Nate said. "Now everyone who isn't from the Sonic the Hedgehog games...you're free to go!"

"Bye!" Sarah waved to the Doctor, the Master and Envy as they turned to leave. "Maybe we'll see each other again!"

"Maybe." Envy said. "But I'd prefer not to."

He turned into a bird and flew away.

"Where's Mr. K?" GhostKing asked.

"I think he didn't come with us. Maybe he wanted to stay with DA." Sarah said. "Either way, we'll be seeing him again."

"Why are we still here?" Silver asked.

"We've got a probablem..." TatlTails said. "and we need you guys to help us. See, there's a glitch in the Matrix."

"Not again!" Shadow growled sarcastically.

"What's a Matrix?" Silver wondered.

"It's a analogy. A horrible one at that." Johnny gave TatlTails a look.

"What we mean is that we've got probablems to solve in different places right now, and we need your help." Rae said.

"Probablems with what?" Mephiles demanded.

"Well...Eggman's teamed up with some other bad guys...we kinda need to stop him." Bluemist said.

"Like, right now." TheEighLight added.

"Ok. Sure." GhostKing said.

"Does this story ever end?" Sonic asked randomly.

"What story?" TatlTails looked confused.

"Well, this one does." Sarah said. "For now, anyway."

"In the meantime, let's crack that egghead wide open." GhostKing rolled up her sleeves and headed for the door, pulling an Indiana Jones hat over her head as she went, saying, "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"

**XxXxXxXx **

**THE END **

**Well, sort of.**

** ...I forgot something... **

**XxXxXxXx **

"Hey, TatlTails...? What was that whole deal with Apeture Labs and GLaDOS and Wheatly and Space Crazed Robot?" Sarah asked as the group got into a fleet of X-wings to fly somewhere.

"Apeture? I don't know. Dark Angel must be behind that." TatlTails said.

"Will we eventually go back and defeat her and demand answers?" Sonic asked.

"Eventually." Rae said.

"Oh boy. I can't wait!" Shadow laughed evilly.

"But in the meantime, let's focus on destroying the situation at hand." Silver said.

"TO NARNIA!" Sarah gave a war cry.

** XxXxXxXx **

**Now it's the end.**

** And there will be another Time and Space, with a final epic conclusion. **

**The only probablem is I won't write it for a while, as I have ideas for other stories. **

**But don't worry, I will write it. You can relax now, everyone. **

**Until then...**

** Hasta la Vista, Readers! **

**Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
